


Piccole monellerie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Normal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pure drabble su Luka e la sua migliore amica.Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #9Prompt: D9) “Oh, mi è stato solo detto ‘va’ e combina un guaio’.” (Good Omens)
Series: Normal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744354





	Piccole monellerie

Piccole monellerie

Il piccolo Luka sorrise, passandosi la mano.

“Oh, mi è stato solo detto ‘va’ e combina un guaio’. Io non potevo non obbedire” disse.

La bambina di fronte a lui negò col capo, sospirando, mentre gli sistemava un cerotto sulla guancia.

“Sei un tale sciocco. Non puoi accontentare tutto quello che ti dicono i nostri compagni solo per farti accettare” borbottò.

Luka scrollò le spalle.

“Se non posso essere come la mia famiglia, voglio almeno essere come loro” brontolò.

La bambina si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Tu sei meglio di tutti” ribatté.

Luka arrossì.

[100].


End file.
